Make Me Believe
by fallenmelody
Summary: Take a look inside for the full summary! Haley, Naley, Baley friends, and Bake. Some Tim and maybe even a bit of Leyton.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I know the last thing I should be doing is starting a new story, but the idea just came to me and I couldn't help it! I hope you enjoy it as much as I did when I wrote it. It flowed pretty quickly and I had it done within a few hours. It's pretty short, because it's just the prologue. It's going to be Haley centered with Naley as the main couple, but Brooke will play a large roll along with Jake. Baley is a big factor in this story. Tim is also going to pop in and Lucas will, too. I even plan on at least one scene with Haley's family and there won't be any Dan Scott drama. I'm not good with that sort of drama._

_I will try and update this frequently and I plan to stick with this story and Obstacles of Fate, because I enjoyed writing them so much more than any of the other stories. I've got a ton of stuff planned for both of these Naley fics. I can't wait to hear what everyone thinks of this! Thanks for sticking with me and my fics :) I really appreciate your thoughts on everything!_

_xx Brittany_

**

* * *

**

Summary: Two best friends, Duke, and a list of 10 things they have to accomplish this year are all Haley James and Brooke Davis need this school year. The girls make a pact during their first night at Duke and write a list of ten things they have to accomplish including 'falling in love' and 'having a meaningless one night stand'. The girls are in for one hell of a year.

* * *

**Prologue**

_The key to change... is to let go of fear._

"Haley!" Brooke Davis screeched from the inside of her massive walk-in closet. She had been pulling out clothes and tossing them out as she searched for something to wear for over an hour now. She'd come up with the motto 'You can never where any outfit twice' when she turned 16 and her parents gave her a credit card.

Brooke's best friend, Haley James, walked into Brooke's room a few minutes later and plopped onto her soft red duvet comforter. "Did your closet throw up or something, Brooke?"

"This is no time for jokes, James! I have absolutely nothing to wear," Brooke whined as she threw a short clingy black dress made of silk over her head and onto the floor.

Haley snatched it up and held it out in front of her. "Brooke, just where jeans and a shirt. We're going to be in the car for about 150 miles so you should dress comfortably," Haley reminded her fashion conscious friend.

"So, I see. Hales, you're in sweats!" Brooke pointed at the worn in gray sweats that sat loosely on Haley's hips.

Haley just shrugged and grabbed a water bottle from Brooke's mini fridge. "They're Tim's."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in surprise. "Why are you wearing Tim's clothes?"

"Because I was over there saying goodbye this morning and asked if he had anything comfortable I could wear. Don't get so freaked out Brooke. You've worn his clothes before."

"Whatever. Change of subject. Once we get to Duke you have to change, because those sweats actually look like they belong to a guy."

"Brooke, they do belong to a guy."

"Exactly! You don't want all the hot college guys thinking you're taken or something," Brooke insisted as she shamelessly slipped out of her clothes and pulled on her juicy sweat pants, a white tank top, and a matching hoodie.

"Oh yes, Brooke, because that would be the end of the world." Haley's voice dripped with sarcasm causing Brooke to shoot her a small glare.

"I've already packed everything I'm taking. It's in the living room," Brooke smiled as she kicked the clothes she would no longer be wearing to the side.

"Brooke what about all of these clothes?" Haley asked curiously as she picked up a pair of hip hugging jeans from the floor.

"You are welcome to any of this stuff. I'm just going to give it to charity or something," Brooke shrugged and tossed a couple of tops at Haley. "Those would look good on you," Brooke smiled.

Over 30 minutes later, Haley folded up all the clothes Brooke had given her along with a few that Brooke wanted her to have. Haley never was one to wear anything revealing. She preferred to leave everything to the imagination, but Brooke insisted that she might change her mind.

Haley and Brooke were on the road for exactly 52 minutes when Brooke let out a deep sigh. "What?" Haley asked curiously as she eyed her friend from the driver's seat.

"I'm bored," Brooke stated simply as she turned her body to face Haley head on. "We should make a pact."

"A what?"

"Don't play dumb, Tutor Girl. Leave that to me," Brooke grinned proudly before she crawled over the backseat and dug around for a notebook and pen.

Haley glanced sideways to find Brooke's butt up in the air as she continued searching the back half of the car. "Brooke, get back up here!"

"Oh, get your panties out of a twist and relax," Brooke bit out annoyed as she finally sat back down in her seat properly. "Now, I was thinking-"

"Well, that's a first," Haley laughed until she felt a surge of pain in her side. "Ow, Brooke!" Haley screamed as the car swerved on the road. She quickly steadied it and sent Brooke a death glare. "You could have gotten us killed!"

"Oh, just shut up and listen," Brooke joked lightly, trying to keep Haley's anger from bubbling over. She knew it had been hard saying goodbye to Tim that morning and if she knew Haley as well as she thought she did, she'd broken down in Tim's arms for at least 20 minutes. As far as Brooke could tell, Haley's stress level was through the roof and she was sure her newest idea would help her friend relax and see what college was all about. Besides all the academic stuff anyway.

"As I was saying, I came up with an idea that I think will make college so much more fun.-"

"Brooke-"

"No, let me finish. We're going to make a list of 10 things that we have to accomplish during the years we're at college. I think we should make a new list each year and accomplish 10 things each year, don't you? Of course you do. Anyway, I figure we should make the list now so we can start when we get there."

Brooke finished her ramble and Haley looked over at her disbelieving. She waited for the idea to register in her mind for a minute before she spoke. "What kind of things would be on the list?" she finally asked, unable to keep the curiosity out of her voice.

"I knew you'd come around. Sooner than I thought, but I'm definitely not complaining. So, I thought of two already and we don't have to complete this in order. One, have a meaningless one-night stand.-"

"Hell no!" Haley argued stubbornly. "Brooke-"

"Haley, you'll live, ok? This is about fun and trust me, that's fun! Now, shut up and let me finish."

"Fine." Haley's voice was harsher than she'd meant it to be, but Brooke hadn't seemed to notice seeing as she was scribbling the first 'challenge' down in the notebook.

"And the second one is fall in love."

Haley quirked a brow at her friend, honestly surprised that Brooke would put that in there. "How about go on an impromptu road trip for the third one?" Haley asked, trying to keep her cool. This could be fun, she kept telling herself over and over.

"Okay," Brooke nodded and scribbled down the second and third challenges. "Dance on top of a bar for the fourth one!"

"Brooke-" Haley warned but Brooke just rolled her eyes.

"You only live once. Isn't that what you're always telling me? Try taking some of your own advice."

"Fine. For number five, how about make a difference in someone's life?" Haley suggested.

"And number six is go skinny-dipping in the ocean at night with a member of the opposite sex," Brooke followed, her voice filled with excitement.

"All of yours include being naked, Brooke," Haley pointed out accusingly.

"Falling in love doesn't mean being naked!"

"Whatever."

"How about be on television for seven?"

"Okay, I can deal with that."

Brooke hurriedly scribbled down the last couple of suggestions with a small smile on her lips. She was determined to loosen up Haley this year, even if it was the last thing she did.

"Okay and number eight is flash a member of authority," Brooke giggled as she wrote it down.

"You mean a police officer or something?" Haley asked incredulously.

"Or a teacher," Brooke wiggled her eyes suggestively as Haley shuddered at the thought.

"And number nine is purchase something from a sex shop."

"Haley!" Brooke laughed, surprised her friend would even suggest anything of the sort. "I'm turning you into a naughty girl already."

"Oh shut up," Haley demanded playfully, her cheeks becoming flushed and hot in a matter of seconds.

"And the last, but definitely not the least, is join the mile high club," Brooke finished proudly as she scribbled it down.

Haley shook her head in a disgusted manner as she motion to Brooke. "Read them over to me, Tigger."

_Have a meaningless one-night stand._

_Fall in love._

_Go on an impromptu road trip._

_Dance on top of a bar._

_Make a difference in someone's life._

_Go skinny-dipping in the ocean at night with a member of the opposite sex._

_Be on television._

_Flash a member of authority._

_Purchase something from a sex shop._

_Join the mile high club._

"And all this stuff has to be completed by the end of this school year?" Haley asked warily. She really didn't want to do any of this stuff, but once Brooke had her mind set on something there was no way she wouldn't get exactly what she wanted.

"Yes," Brooke nodded as they pulled into the enormous parking lot of Duke University. "We're here!" Brooke squealed in delight as Haley parked the car.

Both girls jumped out of the car and took in the enormous school before them. It looked like one of those castles from the 17th century. The architecture was all Haley could keep her eyes on while the many boys that passed them already had Brooke's attention.

The dean of the school walked towards them, smiling broadly as he stuck out his hand for Haley and Brooke to shake. "Welcome to Duke University."


	2. When Their Worlds Collide… Again

_Author's Note: Hey! I was really pleased with all of your reviews for just the prologue! They really mean a lot to me and they definitely kept me motivated to write this chapter! Don't worry, I haven't abandoned Obstacles of Fate! I love that story so I'll be working on it's update next! I'm going to be on vacation from May 14 - May 20 so there won't be any updates during that week. But I will try and write some updates for you while I'm gone. A big thanks to Dawn and Kristen for helping me get through this chapter! Without you guys this chapter would not be anywhere close to where it now. Anyway, I know you don't read my story for the author's notes so read on my friends! _

_- Brittany_

**

* * *

Summary: Two best friends, Duke, and a list of 10 things they have to accomplish this year are all Haley James and Brooke Davis need this school year. The girls make a pact during their first night at Duke and write a list of ten things they have to accomplish including 'falling in love' and 'having a meaningless one night stand'. The girls are in for one hell of a year.**

* * *

**Chapter 1; When Their Worlds Collide… Again**

_I traveled 150 miles to get here and discovered everything I ever wanted in something as simple as you._

"Haley, we're living in a box," Brooke complained as they walked into their dorm room. It was small, but not too small in Haley's eyes; it was quaint.

"Brooke, it's fine," Haley insisted as she set one of her bags down on one of the twin beds. There was no window and she felt like she was sitting inside of a crackerjack box.

"No way. I am not going to live in this… closet, for an entire year if not longer. I'll be right back," Brooke replied haughtily as she stomped off towards the dean's office. Poor Dean Hargrove, Haley mused. He had no idea what he was in for when he'd accepted Brooke's application.

While Brooke was off conferencing with the dean Haley decided she aught to at least check out the bathrooms they'd be sharing with about 10 other girls. Even she couldn't believe a rich school like Duke would have such small dorms, but who was she to complain? They had one of the best academic programs in the country and that was all that mattered.

As she entered the bathroom, she found two other girls standing in front of the mirror. One was tall with auburn hair and a body Haley would kill for. The other was just as tall and very thin with curly blonde hair. She was the first to notice Haley standing there as she whipped around to face her. "Hi, I'm Peyton," she smiled.

By this time, Rachel had finished applying her fiftieth coat of lip gloss and turned around next to Peyton. "I'm Rachel," she stated matter of factly as she took the chance to look Haley up and down. She just shrugged and turned to Peyton. "The basketball team is going to be at the court for practice in about 10 minutes. You up for checking out a bunch of hot, sweaty guys?"

Peyton just nodded and followed Rachel out, but not before giving Haley a smile, her eyes silently begging for forgiveness because of Rachel's imbecility. Haley finally let out the deep breath she'd been holding in since she'd entered the bathroom when she realized she hadn't even given Peyton her name in return. 'Oh well, I'll probably see her around,' Haley thought to herself as she turned back to head to the dorm when Brooke collided into her.

"Hey, we're moving rooms," Brooke stated, a dimpled smile on her face.

"How'd you pull that one off?" Haley asked curiously as she grabbed her bag from the bed on their way past their former dorm room.

"Dean Hottie McHottie let it slip that-"

"Dean what?" Haley asked, a laugh bubbling in her throat.

"Hottie McHottie. You've seen him! He's a fox," Brooke grinned as she continued down the long hallway. "Like I was saying, he let it slip that they only had one more empty room on the floor. I asked what size it was, blah blah blah. It's big enough."

Haley shook her head in disbelief as they made their way to end of the hall. There was a big gold plate on the door that read '23'. Brooke pushed it open, unable to take the suspense much longer. Haley gasped in surprise as Brooke just nodded her head in satisfaction.

"Now this is a dorm room," Brooke laughed as she fell onto the bed on one side of the room. The dorm room consisted of one bedroom connected to the kitchen/entertainment room. It was much bigger than their last room and Haley's mouth had dropped to the floor, marveling at its beauty.

"Okay, so we should probably get the stuff, Brooke," Haley finally replied.

"Let the bellboys get it," Brooke replied lazily as she went to grab the remote.

"There are no bell boys at college. We have to do it." Haley couldn't help but let the laugh bubbling in her throat escape at Brooke's horrified expression.

"I completely forgot about that," Brooke pouted. Haley shook her head with a smile as she walked out the door, Brooke soon trailing behind her.

By the time they'd gotten to the parking lot, Brooke already had 3 different numbers from random guys she passed. "Haley, any of these could be my 'meaningless one night stand'… or my 'falling in love'. Either one." Brooke clapped her hands excitedly.

"Brooke, I can't believe you're actually serious about this list. It's so silly-"

"And fun. You're going to do this, because you don't have a choice. You're way to uptight and no guys are going to look your way in those damn sweats. Haley, why didn't you change like I told you to before?"

"Nice random change of subject, Brooke. I love hearing you complain about my wardrobe and for the last time, I don't care if guys think I'm taken. Tim is one of my best friends and I'll wear his clothes if I want to," Haley replied stubbornly as she popped open the trunk of her car. Sometimes Brooke could be so pushy Haley could just slap her upside the head without a second thought.

"Whatever," Brooke huffed as she pulled out the two lightest bags from the car. Out of the corner of her eye, Haley watched a folded piece of paper fall from one of the bag's open pockets. As she bent over to pick it up her sweats slid down her hips slightly. Her underwear-covered butt was exposed just as a teacher passed by. Haley's cheeks flushed red as she pulled her pants back up, the teacher looking just as flustered before turning around and scurrying off in the opposite direction.

"Nice work, Tutor Girl. I was thinking boobs, but that'll work, too. Looks like you're in the lead," Brooke giggled as she carried two of the bags back towards their dorm.

Haley's cheeks were still flushed bright red a half an hour later after she finished carrying the rest of the bags into the dorm. Haley stopped just short of her bed when she saw a white board hanging on the wall just above Brooke's headboard with Brooke's handwriting scribbled across it.

"Brooke, what's with the white board?" Haley asked warily as she dropped down onto the bed and stared out the large window that overlooked the outdoor basketball courts. 'At least we've got a good view,' Haley mused happily as she flipped back over to face Brooke.

"I made a copy of the list on the whiteboard and when we complete one of the things on it, we just put a check next to it. You're whiteboard marker is red and mine is lavender. You've already got a red check next to the flashing one. I can't believe you're beating me," Brooke pouted childishly as she flopped onto the bed opposite of Haley.

"Feel like exploring?" Haley questioned after silence had settled over them for a few minutes.

"Alright, but just for a little bit. My feet are killing me," Brooke complained as she hopped up off the bed and slid on a pair of high heels. "And you're changing out of those." Brooke pointed to Haley's sweats.

"Yeah, they're a little big, huh?" Haley laughed as she fished through her suitcase and pulled out a pair of jeans, a fitted white tank top, and a Clothes Over Bros sweat jacket made especially for her by Brooke. She stepped into the bathroom quickly and changed her clothes in record time until she saw her makeup and hair in the mirror. There was no way she could go out looking like that. Even if she wasn't looking for a guy, she still cared about her appearance.

Haley finally decided on a natural look for the day. She just dabbed on some loose powder and then pulled her hair into a loose ponytail.

"Wow, the whole plain thing works for you, Tutor Girl," Brooke grinned, not realizing she had just made Haley feel a little bit more self-conscious about her choice to go natural for the day. But that look of uncertainty left just as soon as it came, because Haley had pasted on a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and looped her arm through Brooke's.

"Thanks Tigger," Haley smiled as they walked out of the room, letting the door slam shut behind them.

"Ow!" Haley and Brooke yelped in unison as blonde figured crashed into them.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry," Peyton apologized as she finally looked up to come face to face with Haley and her friend. "We met in the bathroom right?"

"Hey Peyton," Haley laughed as she rubbed her shoulder. "Yeah, and I'm Haley by the way."

"Sorry," Peyton smiled sheepishly.

"Do you two know each other? Because I'm feeling really left out," Brooke complained as she crossed her arms.

"We met briefly in the bathroom earlier," Haley explained with a laugh. "Peyton, this is my roommate and best friend, Brooke."

"Hi," Brooke waved, a dimpled smile firmly planted on her face.

"Hey," Peyton returned with a half smile. "Listen, Rachel, my roommate, and I are meeting up with some of the guys from the basketball team in a few minutes and I'm going to pull my- no make that her hair out by the roots if I spend another minute with her so do you wanna come along? I could really use the company."

"Um-" Haley started hesitantly before Brooke elbowed her in the side and cut her off completely.

"We'd love to. Lead the way, Goldilocks," Brooke grinned as she looped her other arm through Peyton's and continued on down the hall.

Just as Peyton, Brooke, and Haley stepped outside of the building Rachel walked up with three guys in tow. "Peyton, you ready?" she asked snottily, completely ignoring Brooke and Haley's presence.

"Yeah, and Brooke and Haley are gonna come, too," Peyton smiled reassuringly at Haley's obvious discomfort in the situation.

"I'm not wasting my time on lowlifes. You can come but don't breathe a word to me," she snapped as she turned around and started walking off towards the food court located on campus.

"Sorry about her. She's definitely different," one of the boys spoke up from their small circle of six.

At the sound of a male voice all three girls eyes landed on the cute guy in front of them. "Oh, Haley, Brooke, this is Jake Jagelski. And those guys are Lucas and Nathan Scott. The Scott's are brothers," Peyton clarified before the question could even leave Brooke's mouth. "Guys, this is Haley…" Peyton trailed off, realizing she didn't know what either of their last names were.

"Haley James-" Haley continued.

"And Brooke Davies," Brooke finished proudly and stuck out her hand for each of the guys to shake.

"We should probably get going before Rachel starts screaming. You know that ain't a pretty sound," Peyton snorted as she pulled Brooke forward and towards the café along with Lucas, leaving Haley with Nathan and Jake.

"First day?" Nathan asked bluntly from beside Jake. Haley looked up for the first time to see a tall handsome man in front of her. He had tanned skin, obviously from a summer at beach, and piercing blue eyes Haley could barely tear her eyes away from. His toned muscles were defined beneath his shirt clearly. And then it hit her. It was him.

"Yeah," Haley replied, her voice just as confident as it sounded the entire time she practiced during the summer.

"I can tell," Nathan replied with a smirk.

"And why's that?" Haley swallowed nervously as she stood before the two men that seemed to tower over her.

"Because you don't know Rachel is the biggest bitch on campus," he pointed out knowingly.

"Says the guy who's been hooking up with her since summer started," Jake laughed hysterically as motioned for them to walk towards the café.

"Whatever," Nathan grumbled as they walked.

"So where are you from? Got any history we should know about?" Jake asked curiously.

"Tree Hill. I've lived there for… well, my whole life. Brooke and I have been best friends since middle school when she told me my ugly poncho used to be stylish about 200 years ago, but I should probably start changing my wardrobe for high school. We went shopping that weekend and have been inseparable ever since. Kind of strange actually… Oh, and there's my other best friend Tim Smith. We've been friends since diapers. He's pretty goofy and not all that smart in the common sense area, but when I need him he definitely comes through. And-"

"Haley, you're rambling," Jake laughed, touching a hand to her shoulder.

Haley blushed, a shy smile forming on her lips. "Sorry. I tend to do that when I'm nervous."

"Why are you nervous?" Jake asked suddenly. She didn't seem like the shy type.

"Um, I'm not really big on social interaction. It's always been just Brooke, Tim, and me. Well Brooke's popular so she was always at parties and whenever I went, I always stuck close to Tim. I was always his designated driver-" Haley stopped abruptly, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red. "Sorry. I was doing it again."

'She's actually kinda hot when she blushes, not that she wasn't hot before,' Nathan smirked to himself as he held the door of the café open for Haley and Jake.

"Finally," Brooke called exasperated from a nearby booth. "I thought you guys got lost or something."

"Brooke that café was like 10 feet away. How could we have gotten lost?" Haley laughed lightly as she slid in next to Brooke, Jake sliding in soon after her as Nathan took the seat across from them.

"Exactly!"

"We were talking if you must know," Nathan replied, rolling his eyes good-naturedly.

"Haley, were you rambling again?" Brooke asked, a knowing look on her face.

"Yeah, she was," Jake spoke up, a small laugh escaping his lips as Haley playfully kicked him under the table. Haley mock glared at him before turning back to Brooke who was already engaged in a conversation with Lucas. Nathan watched Haley intently, a small smile forming on his lips when their eyes locked for no more than a minute.

Thankfully, the waiter approached just in time to break their eye contact and Rachel let out a high-pitched squeal. "Mouth!" she screamed as she enveloped the small, mousy boy into a hug.

"Hey Rachel," Mouth laughed as he casually bumped fists with Nathan, Lucas, and Jake.

Once Mouth was released from Rachel's death grip Peyton gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before pointing to Brooke and Haley. "This is Brooke and Haley. They just got here today."

"HI, I'm Mouth as I'm sure you heard," he smiled, referring to Rachel's outburst, as he pulled out a small pad of paper and a pen. "What can I get for you guys?"

After everyone ordered their food, an uncomfortable silence hung over their heads. Brooke leaned over and whispered in Haley's ear just loud enough for only her to hear. "I think I found my meaningless one night stand."


End file.
